


If I leave, will you be okay?

by maycollins



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycollins/pseuds/maycollins
Summary: "From: Peter DonaldsonTo: BalthyHey, just heard Sigh Not So on the radio on the way to Wellington! Crazy broBalthazar reread the message far too many times before he locked his phone. No use in hoping anymore. There’d been a moment, it seemed, a few months ago, but finals happened, and then some agent saw the videos Ursula had posted of his music, and she came to one of his shows, and Pedro didn’t, and that was fine."Basically, it's Lovely Little Losers, but Balthazar got famous the summer before he was going to go to university, so he was never a part of the flat in Wellington.
Relationships: Peter "Pedro" Donaldson/Balthazar Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	If I leave, will you be okay?

_January_

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthy**

**Hey, just heard Sigh Not So on the radio on the way to Wellington! Crazy bro**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pedro**

**Haha. Yeah. Send my love to Ben.**

Balthazar reread the message far too many times before he locked his phone. No use in hoping anymore. There’d been a moment, it seemed, a few months ago, but finals happened, and then some agent saw the videos Ursula had posted of his music, and she came to one of his shows, and Pedro didn’t, and that was fine.

He was just some middle school dream that Balthazar knew he needed to move on from. He was an adult now, away from home, doing what he’d always wanted.

He didn’t have time to pine after some boy who didn’t even care enough to see him perform.

_February_

**From: Benedick Hobbes**

**To: Balthy Balth**

**Balth ima Bath. Balhty bath Balth**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ben**

**It sounds like you’re having a better Friday night than I am**

**From: Benedick Hobbes**

**To: Balthy Balth**

**Do you thinsf Bea misedd me**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ben**

**I can’t imagine her not.**

**From: Benedick Hobbes**

**To: Balthy Balth**

**He msdfrm you too**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pedro**

**You should check on Ben, and make sure he gets some water.**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthy**

**On it.**

**Hey, it’s been a while! How are you? Heard New Beginning. You just keep getting better.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pedro**

**Busy. Thanks. A bit tired, but talk soon.**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthy**

**K.**

Peter reminded himself how crazy it was to still love Balthazar. It was one thing when he was just Balthy, one of his best friends.

Now, he was Balthazar Jones. Every boy in New Zealand, and possibly the world, was in love with him. Peter was just some high school maybe that had inspired the rising star’s first hit.

Every time an Ode played on the radio, Peter cringed a little. He wasn’t that anymore; he wasn’t Pedro, all around great guy, and he certainly wasn’t someone worth Balthazar Jones’ affection.

He was just Peter.

_March_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**I know it’s late, but is it okay if I facetime?**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthazar**

**Whenever. Is everything alright?**

Tears streamed down Balthazar’s face, and he knew it was a bad idea, but all he wanted was a familiar face, something to feel like home.

“Hi.” He scrubbed at his eyes with the arm of his oversized sweater.

“Balth,” Peter’s soft, concerned tone and the old nickname sent a fresh wave of emotion through him, and he couldn’t respond.

“Balth, did something happen? It’s okay. I’m here.”

When he’d recovered enough to speak, Balthazar gasped out, “just homesick.”

He took a few calming breaths and tried not to think too hard about why his first instinct was always to call Peter. 

“Where are you right now?”

“Boston. My show is tonight.”

“That’s a nice place, right? Why not go explore? Make yourself stop thinking, see all the things that you couldn’t if you were stuck on this island.”

“Maybe.”

“Hey, Balth.”

“Yeah?”

“You know you’re always welcome here. If it ever becomes too much, just come back, and I’ll fight anyone who tries to make you feel bad for it.”

Balth smiled. He couldn’t help but feel like maybe it wasn’t Auckland he was homesick for.

_April_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**I’ll be in Wellington in July. How many tickets should I save?**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthazar**

**Let me check. At least 3 for me, Ben, and Fred.**

Peter grinned up at his flatmates.

“Balth’s tour is coming to Wellington in July.”

Ben looked excited enough to fly out the window. Fred seemed starstruck - she still hadn’t gotten over the fact that they _knew_ Stanley Balthazar Jones. 

“Bea definitely has to come visit to see him with us,” Ben declared.

“Anyone you want to bring, Fred?”

“Nah, going solo here. What about you, Peter? All those people you’ve been hanging out with, there’s got to be one.”

Peter struggled to come up with a satisfying response. He couldn’t bring anyone because, he knew, so many of those songs were about him, because even though nothing had ever happened, Balth was his almost maybe something, and he still had hope that maybe he could be something more.

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Ben answered for him.

“Why the hell not? It’s about time he stops just fooling around.”

“Okay, that’s literally none of your business,” Peter began, getting defensive. They’d had this argument before, and they were bound to have it again, each time ending in awkward silence in the flat for a week.

“Guys, guys, let’s not argue now. Freds, have you not seen the videos from last year?”

“What videos? Those weird bird ones? Did something actually happen in them?”

“Just watch the rest, and get back to me,” Ben insisted.

_May_

**From: Benedick Hobbes**

**To: Balth**

**Make the ticket count 5. Hero’s coming with Bea.**

**From Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ben**

**Cool. So Pete’s not bringing anyone?**

**  
** **From: Benedick Hobbes**

**To: Balth**

**Nope, he’s a single pringle.**

Balth didn’t let himself be relieved. He had no right, really. Peter had blown him off, sure, but he’d done the same. He’d left too.

Anyway, he had a whole world wanting to be with him. He couldn’t just stay hung up on the boy from his childhood. That would be too sad, and Balthazar was famous now, so he didn’t have time to be sad.

Unless Peter was hung up too.

Then it would mean something.

_June_

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthazar**

**Ben’s decided to start vlogging again, so be prepared.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**Haha. Back on bennaddiction?**

**From: Peter Donaldon**

**To: Balthazar**

**New channel - Lovely Little Losers. The one we did a few videos on before you left.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**Nice.**

The vlogging thing was really getting out of hand. Peter thought that maybe if Balth was there, he could help keep the peace, but as it was, the flat was miserable. Peter had no privacy to enjoy uni or get over Balthazar; Freddie was constantly on edge; and Ben was taking tyrannical rule over the group of them.

But in a month, Balth would be back, and everything would sort itself out. It had to, or Pete was going to kill someone before summer came.

_July_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pete**

**Boarding for Wellington now.**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthazar**

**You have a really nice hotel, right?**

**From Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pete**

**Yeah…**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balthazar**

**Any chance there’s extra room? Ben’s refusing to budge on the rules, and without intervention, Bea and Hero will end up in a tent.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Pete**

**Haha, not a problem.**

A huge sign with his name in glitter and markers was held by Ben at baggage claim. Of course, his agent had insisted on something subtler, but this was New Zealand. This was home.

Peter stood off to the side, and though he didn’t demand the attention like Ben did with his sign and the shouting that had started the moment he saw Balth, Balth’s eyes went immediately to him. He looked angrier than when Balth had last seen him, shoulder’s tense and eyes narrowed, but also as warm as he’d always been, with a soft smile slowly breaking across his face, and it took all Balthazar’s strength not to run into his arms.

Instead, he dragged his bag across the carpeted floor at a dreadfully slow pace, mesmerized by the way Pete’s smile grew as he approached.

When he was close enough to see the bags under his best friend’s eyes and his clenched fists, he couldn’t help it anymore, letting his bag drop to wrap his arms around Peter’s neck, pulling him into a tight hug. For the first time since he left last summer, Balth felt firmly planted to the ground.

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured into his ear, refusing to loosen his grip.

“I’m glad you’re back,” Pete replied just as softly, and so many more words hung precariously between them, like maybe if they stayed like this long enough, they would pass through their bodies alone and never need saying.

“The rules! Pete, you’re at 50 seconds!” Ben exclaimed, flailing dramatically, interrupting the charged moment.

“Fuck you,” Peter replied, but he took a step away nonetheless.

It was then Balth remembered all the vlogs - Peter’s hookups, the rules that were forcing Hero and Bea into staying in his hotel for the next couple days. Nothing had really changed, he thought.

~oOo~

The concert was good, Peter thought, but it had nothing on all the times he’d played video games with Balth strumming absentmindedly in the background or all the songs premiered just to him. This was lights and sound systems and costume changes - Peter just wanted the Balth underneath it all.

Backstage afterwards was a rush, more so because Fred said they needed to be home by midnight.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Peter promised the rest of the group as they prepared to leave. Fred looked about to argue, but Bea and Ben pulled her away before she had the chance to open her mouth.

He turned to Balthazar. “Let me walk you home.”

“I have a driver who can do that,” he chuckled good-naturedly.

“Yeah, but I want to.”

“Okay.”

“Good.”

Peter took his hand, leading him out the back entrance. For a few blocks, they walked in silence. Just the contact at their hands was enough to calm the rage and fear and everything else that had been tumbling around inside Peter these last few months.

“Life’s been kind of shit recently,” he finally said.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s just growing up stuff, I guess, but it feels better with you here.”

Balthazar paused. “I wish I could stay.”

“Why? You’ve jumped off into the big old world. Everything is available for you. _Everyone_ is available for you.”

Balth was so quiet that Peter wasn’t sure he was going to respond until he turned slowly to meet Peter’s eyes, and asked, “ _Everyone?_ ”

Peter knew the implication, felt his veins thrumming with energy, and before he was aware of himself, he was leaning in, until his breath mingled with Balthazar’s in the air, then their lips were pressed together, and it was like everything Peter had dreamed of and more. He opened his mouth first, inviting Balthazar in, and Balthazar gripped his shoulders like he was hanging on for his life as he opened his.

Time seemed to slow down as they kissed in the middle of a mostly empty sidewalk, illuminated by streetlights, and Peter didn’t ever want to stop.

“We’re only a block from the hotel,” Balth said, voice breathy, as Peter mouthed at his neck.

Peter was about ready to pull back, murmur, “yeah,” and force himself to step away so they could go to Balth’s hotel and continue, but an alert buzzed on his phone before his mouth could form the words.

Looking down to read the reminder was like a bucket of cold water being dumped over his head. “15 minutes until curfew.”

He wanted to say fuck the rules, and follow Balthazar to his fancy hotel, but…

“I’m sorry,” he said, stepping away. “I have to go, and I think this should end here.”

Balth’s lips were swollen from kissing, but his eyes were wide and confused, and the expression of heartbreak slowly taking over his face was Peter’s fault.

“Not, like forever,” Peter rushed to add. “Though I’m not going to ask you to wait for me, either. It’s just that, like, I kind of hate the rules, but I also think I maybe need them, that we all need them right now. Like, I’m so fucked up these last few years, and you’re still on tour, and I should probably be making healthier choices, and as much as I care about you, this just isn’t one, you know?”

Balth nodded sadly, fiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. “I understand,” he said.

“So I guess this is goodbye, for now,” Peter said.

“Yeah. Bye, Pete.”

Balthazar wrapped his arms so tightly around Peter’s shoulders it was like he was trying to meld with him, and Peter didn’t want him to let go, clinging back even when he knew their minute had passed and Ben would be yelling at them by now if he were present.

When they finally parted, it felt too much like a real goodbye.

_August_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ukulele Buddy (Hero)**

**Happy birthday. Sending a video now :)**

**From: Hero Duke**

**To: Balthazar**

**That’s so sweet, thank you. About the new song you showed me the other day…**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ukulele Buddy (Hero)**

**It’s nothing.**

**From: Hero Duke**

**To: Balthazar**

**If you feel that way, you should let him know.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ukulele Buddy (Hero)**

**He knows.**

**It’s just not the right time.** **  
** **It’s fine.**

  
  


**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: My Hero**

**Hey Hero, Happy 17th. Still so sorry about last year; hope this one’s better.**

**From: Hero Duke**

**To: Pedro**

**You know it’s fine, and thank you.**

**So… about Balthazar…**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: My Hero**

**It’s just not the right time. Nbd**

Balthazar watched the thunderstorm outside his window, wondering how he’d come to be so far on such an important day. It wasn’t just that it was Hero’s birthday; it was Hero’s first birthday after everything. She would be reliving it. Pete would be blaming himself. Ben and Bea would be guiltily celebrating their first anniversary.

Balth had never really felt like a big part of their friend group, but on this day of all days, they would need him, and he was halfway across the world.

_September_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**I saw in the videos you’re doing a play. How is it?**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balth**

**Busy rehearsal schedule, crazy director, fun actors.**

Between the play and work and classes, Peter almost didn’t have time to worry about the rules or the angsty song Balth had just released. He was constantly on the move, from one place to another, with no space to pause or think, and it was actually kind of good.

While he was in motion, the part of himself that had felt so broken at the beginning of the year seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, and Peter found himself believing things might actually be beginning to look up.

_October_

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balth**

**Bea and Meg here. We miss you!!!**

**Video attached**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**I miss you guys too**

Watching the videos made it so much worse, Balth decided. It was like being almost there, but not quite, just involved enough to know what he was missing.

And now, Bea and Meg.

Balth knew he was living his dream: his songs played on the radio, and by the time his tour was done, it had started selling out the small venues it had been booked for. His literal job was writing a new album and promoting the last one.

He’d wanted this for his whole life, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone he cared about was together - without him.

He texted Rosa, called his manager, and by the end of the day, he had a break from recording and promoting for his birthday next month.

_November_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Ukulele Buddy (Hero)**

**I’m boarding the plane for Wellington now. It was so nice seeing you and Ursula.**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**Just landed**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balth**

**I’ll be back from work at 11**

Peter genuinely enjoyed his job, so rarely was even aware of the old clock in the corner that ran three minutes fast. Tonight, though, his eyes were glued to it.

“Hot date?” One of his coworkers asked, and instead of rolling his eyes and telling her to “fuck off” like he would have done nearly any night, he couldn’t help a small smile from pulling at his face.

“A friend is coming in today,” he said.

And as if the universe had been watching to get the timing perfect, Peter noticed Balth making his way toward the bar. He felt his smile widen to a grin.

Even though they’d parted so awkwardly last time, even though Peter didn’t know whether Balth had moved on, and even though nothing had really changed as the rules were concerned, Peter’s heart still fluttered.

“Balthy.”

“Peter.”

“How’ve you been? Taking over the world?”

Balth returned his smile, looking down shyly. “I’m okay. How’s uni been?”

“Classes are great. The flat is...getting there.” He chuckled.

“What about Faustus?”

“It’s really good. The director’s a little crazy, but it’s nice to have something, you know. Like a thing that’s mine.”

“Yeah, I do know. You look happy,” Balth said slowly.

“Getting there,” Peter chuckled again.

~oOo~

“Are you surprised?” Ben asked, gesturing around the flat.

“Ha, sure,” Balthazar forced his face to seem unsuspecting.

“Peter told you,” Ben sighed dramatically. “I knew he would. That’s got to be against-”

“No rules tonight,” Peter interrupted, raising his beer in some kind of toast to no one. He turned to Balthazar. “I want you to meet Paige. You two would get along.”  
Balthazar let himself be led to the brunette girl, and they talked about music for a while, which somehow led him into a conversation with a guy named Kit, which turned into them agreeing to write a song together, and by the time he found Peter again, Peter was too drunk to really catch up with.

Instead, Balthazar poured himself something strong and slumped on the couch next to Paige’s girlfriend, Chelsea, who giggled and took a flower crown from her head, placing it on his.

“Birthday flower crown,” she said. “Now you have to be happy and not mopey about Peter.”

“I’m not…” But the argument died on Balth’s lips as he watched Pete toast before taking a shot with a girl who Balth remembered hearing called Jaquie.

“You’re too famous to be hung up on someone like him,” Chelsea insisted. “I mean, he’s great, but fish in the sea, and all that.”

“Yeah,” he agreed halfheartedly as Peter moved towards them.

“Balthy-zar!” He exclaimed. “Happy birthday, bro, we’ve missed you so much!” It seemed like he was trying to fit himself in by Balthazar’s side, but as the couch was already full, ended up sprawled across his and Chelsea’s laps instead. “Hey, I know it’s your birthday, but do you mind if I leave you a bit early? I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of slightly drunk, and I think it’s time for bed.”

“Not at all,” Balthazar tried to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“I promise that I’ll super make it up to you. I have some wine and we can have it tomorrow and just talk and not have all these people around asking me to take shots. Goodnight, Balthy.” He got up to make for his room, locking the door behind him.

Chelsea handed Balth her drink without comment.

~oOo~

“Are you sure you can’t stay just a bit longer?” Peter asked at the doorway.

And Balth wanted to say, “give me a reason,” and he wanted to say, “I want to more than anything,” and he wanted to say, “you’re my home; I’ll always come back to you.”

But he was scared, and too much didn’t get said over wine yesterday, and this wasn’t some lifetime movie, so instead, he managed a small smile, and said, “It was good seeing you,” and got into the Uber, sucking in a long breath.

When he played “Stay” for the first time in the studio the week after leaving Wellington, Balthazar couldn’t help but think it sounded like it should’ve been a duet.

_December_

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Paige Moth**

**The song you posted for Peter was lovely.**

**From: Paige Moth**

**To:** **The** **Balthazar**

**He means it**

  
  


**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Kit**

**I’m sorry about everything with you and Freddie**

**From: Kitso**

**To: Balthazar**

**I’m alright. Just pissed about the rules.**

**Is it okay if I post “Oh Brother”**

**From: Peter Donaldson**

**To: Balth**

**When did you and Kit record a song together?**

**From: Balthazar Jones**

**To: Peter**

**…**

Peter knew he’d fucked it up when Balth came to visit, gotten drunk at his birthday party, then gone to bed early to avoid kissing him because he knew if he kept looking at him with cheeks flushed from alcohol and that damn flower crown, that’s what he’d end up doing, and then he’d want to kiss him forever, and end up heartbroken when he left. After all the work Pete had put into finally being happy, he didn’t think he could risk that. 

Then, instead of having an honest conversation over a bottle of wine, like Peter had intended, he’d been too distracted once again by trying not to kiss Balthazar, that he’d barely said anything at all.

And now this slightly passive aggressive songwriting back and forth.

Peter didn’t know how to fix it, but he thought he knew where he needed to start.

“I officially call this flat meeting to order,” he announced, resting his elbows on the table.

“I usually do that,” Ben complained.

“I called for this meeting, so I’m starting it,” Peter continued. “Guys, I think we all know this, but it’s time for the rules to stop.”

“What!” Ben looked genuinely shocked, even slightly angry at the suggestion. “After everything we’ve done to keep them?”

“That’s a sunk cost fallacy,” Freddie pointed out.

“You? You’re on his side?” Ben asked. “I thought you loved the rules.”

“I did love them. They helped us, but they were also kind of terrible,” Fred said.

“Like, I think we needed the rules, back when we started them, because we were all kind of struggling and needed something to balance that, but we’re doing better now, and -” Peter meant to finish that the rules were getting in the way, but he was interrupted by a gasping, shuddering breath coming from Ben. At first he thought his flatmate was being dramatic, but when Peter turned to look, Ben looked on the verge of a breakdown.

“Are we?” Ben choked, and Peter watched as tear escaped his eye, then another, until Ben was crying, and for all his dramatic displays of emotions over the course of their friendship, Peter had never seen Ben like this.

“I think, we should probably turn the camera off,” Peter said to Freddie who was already getting up.

“On it,” she agreed, slight note of panic in her voice, like she was just as unprepared for Ben’s reaction as Peter had been.

Reaching across the table, Peter took Ben’s hands. “What’s going on?”

“Everything,” Ben cried. “I’ve hated all my classes, and I haven’t made any new friends except all the friends you guys made, and I know you just want to stop the rules because Freddie has Kit and you have Balth, but Bea won’t even talk to me right now, and I kind of think I should just go back home and write this one off as a fucking failure.”

“We’ll figure it out, Ben,” Peter said, trying to sound soothing. “We’ve all got your back, and I’m sorry I wasn’t paying better attention to know you were struggling.”

Ben shrugged.

“Yeah,” Freddie added, “And for the record, rules or no rules, boyfriends or no boyfriends, we’re here for you.”

Ben smiled, pulling himself up from where he’d been slumped against the table. “Then what are all these dramatics for,” he joked, and even though it came out weak, Peter chuckled.

“And hey, who even knows if Balth still wants to be with me,” Peter added. “He’s famous, and all the way across the world.”

“Oh, Balth’s going to want to be with you,” Ben said, now grinning slightly manically. “Because I know exactly what to do to convince him.”

~oOo~

Balthazar studied his belongings carefully, piled in neat stacks on the hotel’s bed. He was going to be going home for the holidays, but after that, he wasn’t sure.

His tour was over, and all the promotions he’d had booked in America were done. He knew, career-wise, it would be better for him to buy a few moving boxes and rent a flat, or he guessed, apartment in LA where the music scene was the most active, where the producers and other songwriters and everything were based, but he didn’t have to. There were people he could work with in New Zealand.

His empty suitcases begged for him to choose that option, to pack it all up, bring everything back, to go home. But he wasn’t sure if he still knew where that was.

His decision was delayed by a knock on the door, which was especially odd since his manager had already left him to head home to her own family, and no one else should know what room he was in.

He opened it cautiously, only to see Pete standing in front of him in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, looking tired and disheveled, but beautiful as always.

“Did you know how hard it was to get your room number? Apparently they don’t just give celebrities’ locations out at the front desk, or I guess, anyone’s location.”

“Pete,” Balth said, too dumbstruck for much else. “What are you doing here? How’d you get here?”

Pete smiled and looked down at his feet. “I wanted to talk to you, so I spent 20 hours on planes and in airports, and begged Rosa for your hotel and room number.”

“To talk to me? I was going to be in Auckland in two days.” Despite his confusion, Balth felt warmth spreading from his heart out through his whole body at the boy in front of him.

“Well, not just to talk. Can I come in?”

“Of course. Sorry, I didn’t think-” Balth stumbled over his words as he stepped into the room to make space for Peter to come in.

“It’s okay.”

“So…” Balth couldn’t move past the entryway, staring at Pete and waiting for him to speak.

“I love you,” Peter said, and Balth’s heart soared so high it took his mind with it, and it was all he could do to keep himself upright and looking at Pete.

Balth tried to form the right response, but his brain was too cluttered with the thought _Peter loves me. Peter loves me._ He looked down so he could think, and finally said, “I kind of love you too.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Kind of?”

Balth felt a smile spreading across his face as he said, “Kind of a lot, yeah.”

Then Peter was moving in, and they were kissing, just briefly, before pulling apart just enough to cling to each other, for Balthazar to wrap his arms around Peter’s neck, hoping that somehow his touch was conveying everything he didn’t know how to say.

That he needed this to be real, this time.

That he’d been waiting for this for so long.

Without pulling away, Peter murmured, “Just for the record, the rules are over. The video’s not up yet, but we’re done with them. Don’t need them anymore.”

“I’m coming back to New Zealand. Auckland or Wellington or wherever you are. The tour’s over, and I can do the writing and recording anywhere,” Balth whispered back.

“Ben’s staying in Auckland next year,” Pete said, pulling away and looking into Balth’s eyes, though he kept his grip on Balthazar’s back. “So there’s a spot open in the flat in Wellington, if you want it.

“Yeah,” Balth agreed without hesitation. Maybe it was moving too fast, only just starting whatever it was they were starting and already living together, but after all the waiting between them, it somehow felt right.

Peter grinned. “Great,” he said, then took a look over Balth’s shoulder at the mess of the half packed hotel room. “It looks like you need help with this.”

“There’s plenty of time.”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, and Balth knew he was talking about more than packing.

**Author's Note:**

> Me finally finishing a fic I started in 2016, more than four years ago, for a fandom that's pretty much dead instead of writing any of the multiple in progress stories people are waiting on? That's quarantine for you (or maybe just the ADHD). Honestly, going back to this fic made me realize that Lovely Little Losers means even more to me now than it did when I was watching it the first time in high school. Then, the struggles these characters went through were only fiction, but my time at college has been really rough, and having seen this show, it helped that feel more normal, so thanks Candle Wasters, still inspiring me five years later.


End file.
